Bruise
by Tiny Charm
Summary: The lightest SasukexItachi fluff ever. Sasuke got a bruise and Itachi has to take care of it.


**Author's Note:** _I can see mistakes ahead, don't bite my off for them. :D A very short simple light-hearted SasukexItachi. I saw this in one of my many visions. Sowwy for out of characterness o.o.  
_

**x.x.x.x**

_Sasuke - __8_

_Itachi -__ 13_**  
**

**Bruise  
**

The two Uchiha brothers, sitting behind their house, hiding behind a large tree.

"Oww!" Sasuke cried. His voice pierced through Itachi's head.

"Shh, Sasuke." Itachi calmly replied.

Itachi dipped a cloth into a bowl of hydrogen peroxide, he tilted Sasuke's head, patting the damp cloth on his bleeding forehead. He gently rubbed the cloth against the bruises. Sasuke squinted his eyes, the antiseptic stung his skin as he started to bite his lip, counting to ten in his mind. _1, 2, 3, 4, Oww!!!_

"Aniki, it hurts!" The little one pouted.

"I know it does. But I can't let allow your wound to become infected." Itachi established, lightly wiping the cloth around the wound.

"Why didn't you tell mother to do this?" Sasuke inquired. He fiddled with his fingers, trying to ignore the pain.

"Did you want her to?" Itachi's voice simmered down in depth, a small frown came about Itachi's face. Itachi placed the cloth down into the bowl. Sasuke shifted his head, making notice of the sad face written on Itachi. Instantly, he felt guilty at saying anything to Itachi. _Why did I even say that?_ _I did this just for him. _Sasuke untangled his fingers, pressing them on Itachi's lap, moving closer to his brother, staring at his face.

"I'm sorry, aniki." Sasuke spoke softly in his very child like manner. His face had the required amount of innocence within it to get to Itachi's solid heart.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I mean..." Itachi started to speak, only to be interrupted, "No, Itachi. I'm really sorry. I'm just bothering you."

Sasuke hushed, sitting in silence. He simply waited, for his brother's response, he received no reply as the older brother studied him. Itachi knew in his heart that he neglected Sasuke many times in the past, though it weren't his intention. His father always had plans for him, sending him on missions nonstop.

"You're not bothering me. You're never bothering me.....It's just that I never have time." Itachi's eyes swirled down.

"Aniki, don't say that. You make alot of time for me."

"I guess, it's just not enough."

"No, it's not that. It's just I'm kind of selfish."

Itachi furrowed a brow at his brother. Itachi hit confusion with Sasuke's previous statement. Sasuke wanted to spend time with his brother, he wasn't being selfish. _It's not your fault, Sasuke. I'm the one to be blamed.  
_

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, he saw the younger brother gazing at him. Sasuke had something on his mind, he wanted to get out in the open, however he couldn't find the correct words to fill in the blank. He battled with his inner confusion for a few moments, believing his brother would be angry with him.

"Itachi....it wasn't really that....big of a mistake that my head hit the wall." Sasuke stumbled his words out, finishing the sentence. He started to fiddle with his fingers once more.

"What do you mean, otouto?" Itachi questioned him.

"I just wanted time with you and I knew that when you saw me bleeding you'd make time for me. But then I felt so guilty that I didn't want you around me." Sasuke rushed those words out of his mouth, swiftly shielding his hands above his face. He felt so ashamed, he didn't want Itachi to see him start to cry. Itachi's fingers slid alongside his dark locks, waving in the air. Itachi touched them lightly, running his fingers through the strands.

"Otouto, I'm the one who's sorry." Itachi's heart crumbled inside, thinking that he made his brother hurt himself, keeping a straight face outside. _Look what has happened...Happy, father? Sasuke could've done more to himself...._

".."

"I will make time for you. Okay, I will." Itachi whispered kindly. Sasuke raised his head, meeting face to face with his brother.

"You're not mad at me?" Sasuke briefly asked. Itachi nodded his head no.

Itachi brought Sasuke's face closely against his own, descending his lips against his brother's. The kiss was so sweet and gentle.

Their lips broke apart.

"So you're really not mad at me?"

"No, just don't do this again. If you want to spend time with me, come to me." Itachi caressed his fingers against Sasuke's face, Sasuke smiled at him, nodding his head up and down.

"That's my otouto." He placed a kiss on Sasuke's bruised forehead.

**x.x.x.x**

**Second Author's Note:** _Hope you likes it, and read and reviews it o.o Ciao_


End file.
